


Kaede & Miu bear all!

by Robofucker69



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A joke. Basically., I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofucker69/pseuds/Robofucker69
Summary: Miu and Kaede titfuck a Monobear with Kiibo's personality inside it. Yes, really.





	Kaede & Miu bear all!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a gift for the DR fandom in case they managed to draw smut of Kiibo shipped with all the NDRv3 characters, (With the exception of Ryoma, because he looks like a giant baby. I also had no plans of sharing any Kiibo X Tenko content even though it does in fact exist, due to the fact she is very clearly stated to have zero attraction to men.) but i ran into issues when attempting to get Kiibo X Himiko smut over her flat chest and short height
> 
>  
> 
> Instead, i’m posting this in response to a certain user who reposts unsourced hentai on Tumblr, accompanying it with multiple paragraphs of smut. Since this fic involves a pairing that doesn’t exist in hentai form yet, (Though i doubt anyone was really clamoring for Kaede X Monobear X Miu smut.) I am effectively taking him on by writing smut he can’t make (You can’t repost hentai that doesn’t exist!) hereby rescuing the tag from reposts.

“What’s up, queen of fingering?!?!” Miu yelled as she barged into Kaede’s house at 4 in the morning.

“What did you invent now, Miu?” Kaede tiredly stated. Knowing that she almost certainly made something lewd. “Oh, you know. Quite possibly my best sex toy yet!” Miu screamed, as a Monobear plush toy walked into the room.

“Hello? It’s me, Monobear.” The plush toy awkwardly stated in an incredibly familiar voice.

“I was ‘fiddling’ with Kiibo, when i got the idea of uploading his mind onto one of Tsumugi’s Monobear plushies. I even made sure that he has a dick! Watch this shit!”

Miu quickly picked up Monobear and slammed his face right into her chest. After holding on for a bit. She gently layed the bear down on one of Kaede’s pianos. Watching as the now flustered toy revealed a two toned penis. “Fucking amazing, right? Where else could that little bear hide a massive cock?” Pointing out the fact it was hidden right inside his belly button.

“Couldn’t you have asked Tsumugi to help test it? I’m not even remotely interested in Anime!” Kaede said. “Because Tsumugi got the robo dick last week! Besides, she would completely kill the mood by calling it ‘Monokuma’ over and over again!” Miu replied back, not wanting the mood killed by a horrible translation error.

“Alright, fine. This isn’t even remotely the worst thing you made me test with you.” Kaede begrudgingly stated. “Just get someone else next time, Okay?”

“That’s the spirit Kayayaday!” Miu exclaimed as she pulled Kaede’s sleepwear top off, exposing her breasts. “Jeez, you really like having sex, don’t you?” Kaede replied in a slightly annoyed tone. With Miu feeling her up the entire time.

“Your boobs feel amazing Kaede! Let’s see if Monobear likes them.” The two walked on over to the aroused teddy bear. Where Miu slowly pressed Kaede’s chest against the bear’s robotic erection. Monobear could only make an incredibly flustered moan in response.

“I think he likes it!” Miu excitedly giggled. Continuing to help Kaede titfuck the plush. “Miu, i don’t need your help here..” Kaede responded as she lightly pulled Miu’s hands off her breasts. Knowing that this would only lead to her getting lewder.

“Oh, that’s fine~” Miu replied back, a sly smirk slowly beginning to form on her face. “I’m just going to watch then.” Which isn’t even remotely what happened next.

Kaede quickly picked up where Miu left off, rubbing her fairly modest bust up and down on Monobear’s dick.When she felt something rubbing up against her panties. Kaede just ignored it, deciding that she may as well play along with whatever scenario Miu wanted to do with her.

“You know what? i changed my mind. Let’s see who can make this bear cum first!” Miu quickly unzipped her top and joined in. Gently pushing her breasts up against Kaede’s. Before Kaede could even process what’s happening, she suddenly felt the mysterious object gradually vibrating, slowly working it’s way up in intensity.

Kaede was a bit annoyed at Miu’s attempt at cheating, but she sure as hell was going to try her best.

“What’s wrong Kaede? Upset that my tits are bigger than yours?” Miu coyly told the angered pianist. “I’m the queen at pleasuring anyone!”

Kaede immediately tried to push Miu off the plush erection, before attempting to speed things up by gently sucking on the tip.

“Hey! That shit isn’t fair!” Miu angrily responded. Pushing herself right back in. The vibrator speeding up to incredibly fast levels.

The extra strain on Monobear proved to be incredibly effective, with the soft plush firing it’s load all over the two girls just in time. Kaede gave a light smirk of her own at managing to beat Miu, But Miu quickly climbed over the piano and tackled her. Grabbing the well placed vibrator along the way.

“Good job, cutie~” Miu fairly quickly switched back into her sly dom mode, punctuating her words with a quick smooch. “Let’s see how much longer you can last with this thing.” Gazing lovingly at the nearly finished Kaede. Before promptly having her vibrator get back to work.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for Kaede to crack. With Miu enjoying every second of her orgasmic pleasure. “By the way, i let you win. hehe~” Miu coyly stated at the now finished pianist. Before cleaning herself off and carrying Monobear out, excitedly awaiting the next person she can test her new toy with.


End file.
